Floating in Memories
by FrostyDream
Summary: Everyone thingks they know what Glitch wants but do they really? This was all he really wanted, a chance to float in memories.


Fanfiction: Tin Man

Fanfiction: Tin Man

Word Count: 1,174 (MW says so) One-Shot

Title: Floating in Memories

Characters: Glitch

Rating: M for language

Disclaimer: Tin Man does not belong to me

A/N: I just want to thank all the reviews for the last fic I did. Seriously I do appreciate them very much, they all put a much needed smile on my face. Pleas leave a review for this fic too. This little fic was inspired by purplerihnos March picture prompt number 13 over in Live Journal.

Floating in Memories

Glitch sat behind an old beat up desk surrounded by shelves full of books, papers and pieces of unfinished mechanical items and at least an inch worth of dust. This supposedly was his old laboratory and by the looks of it he was just as scattered then, as he was now.

His chocolate brown eyes gazed steadily at his surroundings. This place should have made him hopeful and happy but it had the complete opposite affect. His care free attitude had vanished in a cloud of depression after a few hours of just staring at the blank part of his life. This place was his lively-hood, what made him whole, but there was not a single spark of recognition. Not even the smallest of stirrings in the pit of his stomach.

He got up to walk around, slowly dragging his fingers over the book spines, flipping through papers with drawings and calculations, and fiddling with wire ends. He couldn't make heads or tails of any single thing. It was like a thousand piece puzzle with out a cover picture to look at.

Here stood a supposed genius and he couldn't understand his own creations. He felt like such and idiot. He made his way over to a lumpy gray couch, in a dark corner. Practically throwing himself onto it in disappointment. A cloud of dust flew up around him, making everything hazy. Just like his dear brain felt.

After a very annoying coughing fit he once again gazed in longing for the secret memories this place held. All the discoveries he must have made, secrets uncovered, blissful moments in a life he could not reach.

Glitch sat up strait, almost making his spine snap at the unsettling thoughts that floated through _What if they couldn't get his brain back? What if they did and it didn't work? Would he get worse?_. His palms felt clammy against his pale cheeks. His long thin fingers slowly ran through his unruly hair, the tips bumping into the cold metallic zipper.

A wave of anger washed over him, dragging him under, cutting off precious supply of reality. _The stupid fucking which, deprived him of memories, his and his alone, no one had a fucking right to do such a thing. _With only anger leading him he shot up to his feet, and aimed all his despair at the shelves around him. Books slammed down to the floor there pages ripping off and spines cracking under unused pressure, loose papers flew up around him like snow-flakes in a freezing wind, and pieces of metal specked the floor like raindrops after a storm.

He was raging around for a long while; harsh breathing mixed in with an occasional angry snarl came out of his weary red lips. Surprisingly no one came down to see what all the fuss was about. But then again this was a laboratory, fortified walls, high ceilings with only foot by foot windows to let the suns rays in.

Once the anger slowly began to fade, he was left sitting on the cold marble floor with only chaos for company. _Gods this is not how I want to act_, but he didn't always have much control. All he wanted was to remember_, just one little fucking memory to keep some sanity_. He titled his head up to catch the warm sun streaming in from the high windows when he saw it. There above everything else was a ship. Not an ordinary marine ship, it had no sails.

Instead it had four little gold globes with red tops. It hung from the ceiling glorified by the sun. The sky ship looked like it was the only thing that was untouched by age and dust. And there was that blissful spark he had been looking for.

Jumping strait to his feet he reached for it, stretching out to his fullest length for it. _Gah! That's no good. _He dragged the couch over standing on it, then jumping for it. _How the hell am I supposed to get it down! how the hell did I get it up there at all!? _

But he would not give up so easily. He went over to the desk looking through the papers, _Not even a freaking clue. Come on, if I know me and I think I do, I know there has got to be a clue!! Right?_

Falling on all fours he looked around his desk poking at the carved in grooves. He just knew there was something there, nagging at the edge of what was left of his conciseness, telling him to keep looking at the heavy desk. Huffing in frustration, he slapped his palm dead center on the desk. After a second of leaning it gave way just a fraction of an inch down. At first nothing happened, but then he could hear mechanical clinks and clanks in the walls. Following the sound with intent eyes and ears, it led him to a little lamp hanging on the wall. It switched on but blew out in a puff just a few seconds later. _Well that was exciting_.

Scrunching his nose at the smoke he made sure to switch the little knob off, _no need for a fire on my behalf_. Glitch looked back at the desk, _what was all that about anyway? _

A neat hiss caught his attention. It was the ship, floating right in front of him. Dumbfounded he walked around looking for strings, but found none. With a shrug he ran his index finger over the letters decorating the hull '_Memoria'_. He felt giddy, he knew what this was, there was an actual memoir floating in his noggin. It was coming to him in little bits.

Sitting near a finely dappled gray marble fireplace an old smiling man with a great long beard placed the ship into his eager hands, telling him '_it is a very special gift for my_ _very special grandson.' _His grandfather was showing him something on the ship, '_see hear_' he pointed at the hold of the little ship, '_this slides out, you see, and it holds a little compartment.' _He removed a little box from the bottom of the ship, taking out a knob from inside the box. '_This here little knob makes the whole thing magical.' _With quick fingers Glitch's grandfather pushed the knob into the rudder and gave it a few twists. A little hiss was all he could hear as the sky ship began to float.Glitch gazed in amazement, his grandfather was such an astounding man. Glitch hoped to one day be just like his grandfather.

The last of his memories was of a young Glitch running after the sky ship through green fields as it drifted over head in the wind and sun, never too out of reach of his skinny little fingers. His grandfather calling after him to be careful.

Glitch wiped away a tear drop that had escaped his smiling eyes. This was all he really wanted, a chance to float in memories.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this, I didn't actually like the ending very much too abrupt I think but oh well. Pleas leave a comment, some constructive criticism is always welcomed but pleas no flames. Oh and for those of you who are Neal McDonough fans and maybe gamer/Street Fighter fans you might want to check this out, /microsoft/xbox360/games/features/170588.shtml


End file.
